


Three's No Crowd

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old friend of Steve's is in town.  Danny's knee hurts. Steve promises his friend can help.<br/>Boy can he ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's No Crowd

People really do get a sixth sense after they live with someone for a while-a kind of internal early warning system that goes off when that someone is up to something.  
  
Danny has it with Steve.  
  
Or, let’s say he’s developing it.  
  
They’ve only been together for five months and under the same roof for three. For such a relatively new relationship his radar is already pretty well honed.  
  
It’s Friday night and Danny doesn’t have Gracie but instead of feeling down the way he used to on his weekends without her, he feels pretty good. There’s a stiff breeze coming in off the water and they’ve both just popped open their second beer. Behind them the grill is nearly ready for Steve to work his magic on two steaks waiting for him in the fridge.  
  
Danny takes a slow swig of beer.  
  
Life is good.  
  
Yes it is.  
  
Except.  
  
Enter that niggling little sixth sense.  
  
Is a certain someone up to something?  
  
He glances around for clues.  
  
Okay, Steve looks like … well, like he always does on a Friday night after a tough as hell week- tired, but still hot as fucking hell.  
  
Danny takes a sip of beer as he steals another glance at his partner. Again he comes up empty. Steve’s behavior tonight has been pretty much unremarkable-as in he was quiet when he started on his first beer and now that he’s on his second, he’s slowly unwinding and starting to act a little playful.  
  
So what is it?  
  
Danny suddenly realizes what it is. It’s this guy Sean who’s coming into town tomorrow.  
  
 _Sean._  
  
What kind of name is that anyway?  
  
Danny replays Steve’s explanation in his head. _"He’s an old buddy from way back. We went through the Naval Academy together. He just emailed me that he was going to be in town for a conference- I want us to take him out to dinner. That’s it- just dinner-just the three of us. It’ll be fun."_  
  
Normally Danny would be stoked by the chance to meet any of Steve’s old friends. It’s not like McGarrett’s going to ever open up and share much about his past on his own. The thing about Sean or make it the thing about Steve when he talks about Sean is the strange look he gets on his face. Danny can’t really describe it and Steve’s very good at losing it almost the instant it appears which is why Danny’s sure there’s something to be worried about.  
  
Now that he has two beers under his belt he decides to dig a little deeper. “So just to be sure I have it straight- there’s nothing between you and this Sean – you guys are strictly on the up and up, GI Joe pals?”  
  
Steve’s gives Danny his signature are-you-out-of-your-mind look along with a weary shrug. “Yeah sure. Whatever that means.”  
  
“You know what that means. I’m asking if you ever did with him what you and I have been doing a hell of a lot of lately.”  
  
“Just to let you know, Danny, you’re doing it again –you know, that thing when you throw a lot of words out but make very little sense.”  
  
“Would you stop and just answer the question?”  
  
“Fine, I’ll try. If you’re asking what I think you’re asking which is if Sean and I ever had sex, the answer is yes.”  
  
“Wh…at?” Danny nearly spits his beer out.  
  
“I said yes. We had sex. As in surreptitious, forty-five second, hurry up someone’s coming sex. It was before DADT was repealed, before it was even put in place.”  
  
Danny just sits there very still and very quiet.  
  
“Come on Danny, knock it off. It was a long time ago.”  
  
“I'm sorry. Hearing about your sexual escapades, no matter how long ago they were, makes me feel very insecure for some reason.”  
  
Steve laughs. “Well don’t let it. I got very little action in my academy days-it was too tough to pull off.”  
  
“Okay so you and this Sean guy stole some quick fucks whenever you could back at the academy then he went his way and you went yours and you guys haven’t been in touch for ages?”  
  
“Sort of.”  
  
“Which part is true and which is sort of?”  
  
“Well the first part is definitely true. And yeah we went our separate ways but we have kind of stayed in touch.”  
  
Danny takes a long sip of beer. “Fuck. Go ahead and let me down gently. You’ve still got the hots for this guy don’t you?”  
  
The way Steve laughs softly as he smiles at Danny is very much the way a tolerant parent would handle a child. “Are you jealous, Daniel?”  
  
“Do not Daniel me! And, no, I am not jealous. What I am is trying to ascertain what kind of relationship you have with the man who’s going to dinner with you and I tomorrow night.”  
  
“Shh. Calm down. D. I’ll tell you exactly what kind of relationship Sean and I have.”  
  
“Okay fine. Tell me. “  
  
“First I have to show you something,”  
  
“And what would that be?”  
  
“Just this-” As gracefully as a dancer, Steve gets up out of his chair; pivots so he’s facing Danny and then leans down to deliver an incredible, mind numbing, dick-hardening kiss.  
  
It definitely does the job.  
  
As in Danny is left speechless.  
  
And breathless.  
  
And so hard he forgets what he was worried about.  
  
  
_____~____  
  
 _The next night…_  
  
Maybe he shouldn’t have been so suspicious Danny thinks to himself, as they start in on their second bottle of wine and Sean continues with another hilarious Naval Academy story. “So this whole expert at everything shtick of yours didn’t always exist?” he asks Steve.  
  
“I never said I was expert at everything.”  
  
“You didn’t have to- ever since I’ve know you, you just have been.” Danny leans back and grins at Steve. “But you had a little trouble getting your sail up, way back when?”  
  
“A lot of us did Danny, not just me.”  
  
“And did a lot of you capsize,” he turns to Sean for verification, “five times in one afternoon?”  
  
“Damn it Sean. Why did you have to tell him?”  
  
“Because it was so damn funny.”  
  
“And still is,” Danny chuckles, turning to Sean, “So you were about to tell me about his remedial assignment?”  
  
“Oh yeah. Since our buddy here couldn’t get his Sunfish’s sail in the fixed and upright position, he had to do four hours of one-on-one with our instructor on two separate Sundays-our only day off.”  
  
“Oh man you must have hated that Steve!”  
  
“Can we please change the subject?”  
  
“Sure babe. What would you like to talk about?”  
  
“Anything except me, that’s for sure. Sean-how about you tell us what kind of conference you’re here for?”  
  
“Sure but trust me, it won’t be near as interesting.”  
  
“At least it’ll be about you and not me. Come on tell us why you’re here.”  
  
“Okay so tomorrow marks the kick off of the annual conference of the AHHA.”  
  
“AHHA?” Danny asks with a frown.  
  
“American Holistic Health Association.”  
  
It’s a mouthful. Sean sits back and waits for the questions he knows are coming.  
  
Danny’s shocked. He thought Sean was still doing something with the Navy. He looks over at Steve, expecting a similar reaction but doesn’t get it. In fact, what he gets is one of Steve’s, smug, eyes sparkling like he’s got a secret smiles.  
  
That early warning system? It’s alarming big time.  
  
“Holistic health?”  
  
“That’s right.” Sean takes a sip of wine.  
  
“So what exactly is that?”  
  
“Well our association represents over 180,000 practitioners all over the country who feel that there are a lot more ways to help people improve their health than the cookie cutter approaches that traditional medicine doles out.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“There are honestly more treatment modalities than I can even name but for starters, there’s acupuncture, massage therapy-make that about 100 varieties of massage therapy, electrotherapy, herbal supplementation, metabolic therapy.” Sean pauses for a breath, “And those are just a few of the things we do that you may have heard of.”  
  
Danny’s frowning so hard the deep creases on his forehead looks permanent. “Yeah, I’ve heard of some of those. But just how does a Navy officer wind up hanging out wind chimes and a shingle with Holistic Health carved on it?”  
  
Steve tenses but Sean’s not the least bit offended. “Well it’s kind of a funny story. I was injured –pretty badly right before I retired from the Navy. Broke three vertebrae in my back when my parachute opted not to cooperate.”  
  
“Ouch,” Danny winces.  
  
“There was definitely plenty of that. I was shipped state side and treated for months at a hospital and then at a rehab facility. There was no way I was going to be going back to active duty and since that’s the only way I wanted to be  in the Navy, I retired, moved back to La Jolla where my folks lived and tried to figure out what I wanted to do next. The problem was I was still in a lot of damn pain.”  
  
Danny glances over at Steve and his frown deepens. It's hard to read Steve's reaction but for sure he hates hearing that his pal was hurting.  
  
Sean continues, “The good news is I had a buddy who turned things around for me –a guy I knew from high school, if you can believe it. Anyway, Ted, my buddy, was into holistic medicine in a big way. He heard I was back in town and having trouble and insisted I come to his clinic and at least give it a try. Well you can pretty much figure out the rest of the story. Ted and his team of therapists worked on me for about four months. Slowly but surely I started being able to sleep through the night and wean myself off the boatload of narcotics I was taking. It was like getting a second chance at life. I found myself becoming really interested in how the therapies worked and what other ones were out there. Long story short, I went back to school got certified first as a chiropractor then as a massage therapist and after that I hung up my own shingle- La Jolla Holistic Healing. That was nine years ago. I’m still looking into and getting trained in new treatments every year. I have four clinics in the San Diego area. A lot of my referrals are from the Naval Hospital there – wounded servicemen and women who aren’t responding to traditional treatments."  
  
Danny is blown away.  
  
Which means he’s quiet. Very quiet.  
  
He thought he was going to hear that Sean was into some kind of kinky sex therapy-not the inspirational, re-write your life and help others at the same time kind of work he just heard about. “That’s really cool,” he says, meeting eyes with Sean, and meaning every word of it.  
  
“It pays the bills,” Sean shrugs. And there’s even a little cash left over to pay for boondoggles like this every now and then.”  
  
“I say good for you." Steve raises his wine glass and all three of them toast.  
  
“Yeah. Good for you.” Danny agrees. He feels sheepish. Sean really is a class act. He takes good care of a lot of brave people who have gotten hit with life altering injuries.“ Yeah, good for you,” he says again nodding at Sean and then at Steve and feeling very happy to be sitting between the two of them.  
  
_______~________  
  
Sean’s says his good nights and heads up to his room just a few minutes later, explaining he has an early start tomorrow and some conference materials to read. After he’s left, Danny and Steve sit back and take their time finishing their wine.  
  
“So Sean’s really cool- I’m sorry I gave you the 3rd degree about him.”  
  
“It’s okay Danny. After all, you are a detective.” Steve’s eyes sparkle and tease as he says it.  
  
“That I am,” Danny answers, stretching out his legs and taking a satisfied deep breath that’s immediately followed by a surprised, “Ouch!”  
  
“What Danny? What is it?”  
  
He reaches under the table to rub his knee, “My god damned knee.”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“Stretched my leg out like… any other normal human can do … without being hit with …what feels like a fucking tasar.” He honestly can only get a few words out at a time, it hurts that bad.  
  
“Shit Danny, I’m sorry. What can I do?”  
  
Danny’s color has gone from pinkish to pale. His breathing is fast and shallow, “Nothing..., just give me a minute.”  
  
Steve scoots closer and leans in to drape his arm over Danny’s shoulder. Oblivious to the rest of the dining room he rubs small circles on his partner’s back, watching his breathing, waiting for it to slow before he asks, “You doing any better?”  
  
“Yeah. “ Danny takes a deep breath then says, “I hate this so much.”  
  
“Well what does your doc say? Why’s this keep happening?”  
  
“According to him it keeps happening because I need surgery which I am not going to have.”  
  
“You get a second opinion?”  
  
“Yeah. These guys are all in cahoots. The second doc said the exact same thing.”  
  
“Well maybe it’s true Danny.” Steve shrugs, sounding unconvinced.  
  
“I do not need surgery. I need a freaking knee that cooperates with me for a change.”  
  
“Okay okay , babe , take it easy,”  
  
“I’m sorry I’m just sick of this.”  
  
“I know you are. Hey. I have an idea.”  
  
“What? And why am I suddenly afraid?”  
  
“I don’t know, you shouldn’t be. Why don’t we ask Sean to look at your knee? He’s into all kinds of non-surgical ways to help people feel better. He ought to be able to get you some relief.”  
  
“No way. I’m not imposing on him. He just said good night and went up to bed, for God’s sake.”  
  
“He went up to review his conference materials so he’ll already know everything the speakers are going to say tomorrow- that’s the kind of type A guy he is. Trust me, he'll be pissed when I tell him you were hurting but didn’t give him a chance to help you.”  
  
“Then don’t tell him.“  
  
Steve signals for the bill. As he’s filling in the tip he looks up at Danny and smiles.  “Just relax, D. Sean will have you fixed up in no time.”  
  
_____~________  
  
Thankfully Sean’s room is only a few doors down from the elevator because Danny’s knee is in no shape for the kind of football field long strolls he usually has to take to get to where he’s going in a hotel. “Maluhia Suite?” he says as he taps his finger on the engraved plaque on the door. “So your guy’s springing for a suite?”  
  
“I guess so,” Steve says as he knocks softly.  
  
They’d called Sean from the lobby so he’s expecting them and opens the door right away. He’s in a pair of mesh workout shorts and a white t-shirt and looks even more built than he did at dinner. As soon as he ushers them into the enormous suite Danny glances around and whistles loudly, “Damn-it looks like holistic healing is paying pretty well.”  
  
“It pays alright but it’s not paying for this place.”  
  
“Really? Who is?” Steve asks.  
  
Sean actually blushes, “The Association is. They’re giving me some crazy award and a free room to boot.”  
  
Danny whistles again, “This here is a lot more than a room. Hey, is that bar stocked?”  
  
“Mind you manners Danny.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s stocked alright. What can I get you? Wait a minute first of all, please, grab a seat,Danny, standing on a bum knee must not feel too good.”  
  
“This little palace of yours is doing a good job distracting me but now that you mention you I think I will park myself and if it’s not too much trouble I’d be grateful for a little Baileys if you have it-purely for medicinal purposes of course.”  
  
Sean laughs, “Of course. Let me see what I can do. How about you, Steve?”  
  
“Hmm, I'm not sure.  I’ll come with you and check out your inventory.”  
  
A few minutes later the three of them are comfortably spread out  on a L-shaped sectional sofa in front of a huge floor to ceiling window that looks out over Honolulu Bay. Sean and Steve are sipping cognac from oversized snifters and Danny’s nursing a crystal tumbler filled with his beloved Baileys over ice. “Now this is the life,” he says with a big smile.  
  
“Yeah, I could sure get used to it.” Sean agrees.  
  
“So what’s this award you’re getting buddy?” Steve asks.  
  
“It’s nothing. It’s called the Holistic Health Professional of the Year. Beats me how my name got thrown in the pot much less picked.”  
  
“Shit!” Steve definitely sounds a little buzzed. “So we’re sitting here with the damn Holistic Health Professional of the Year?” He raises his eyebrows deferentially. “Hell, I bet you can fix Danny’s knee by just waving your hand over it!”  
  
“I’m good but I’m not that good.” Sean laughs then turns to Danny, “So how’d you mess up your knee, anyway?”  
  
“I didn’t mess up my knee. Your friend here did.”  
  
“Steven?” Sean’s voice goes low; he gives Steve a suspicious frown.  
  
“Don’t look at me. The guy tripped over a curb for all I know. What minute he’s fine, the next he’s hobbling around on a cane.” Steve’s sitting next to Danny with his arm slung over his shoulder and gives him a quick hug and peck on the check as he teases which effectively turns off the indignant comeback Danny was just about to deliver. “No seriously, when we first started working together we had about two weeks of non stop take-downs and we both got beat up pretty badly. Somewhere during all the action Danny’s knee took a mean hit.”  
  
“Thank you for telling the truth for a change, Steven.” Danny says, taking over. “Yeah so I go to this ortho doc and he gets a CT and tells me I tore my ACL and to rest it and take Advil around the clock. That seemed to help but every now and again it flares up and hurts like a son of a bitch. He says the only way to make that stop is surgery which yours truly is very much opposed to.”  
  
“I don’t blame you. I see a lot of patients who are more messed up after surgery than they were before. Don’t get me wrong, the right procedure done by a skilled surgeon on the right candidate can mean 100% relief. There are just a lot of variables in that equation.”  
  
“And I personally don’t want to be any part of that equation which is why my very stubborn partner here insisted on imposing on you at this late hour.”  
  
“Danny it’s 9:30.”  
  
“That, Steven, is still late for house calls.”  
  
“Hey, I don’t usually go to bed until midnight and with the time change, it’s going to be later than that. I’m happy to take a look.”  
  
“Well can we just enjoy this incredible view and these very tasty drinks for a few more minutes before you go mashing on my knee?”  
  
“Of course. And I prefer to think of what I’ll be doing as examining versus mashing.”  
  
“You have to excuse Daniel, here,” Steve offers, “he tends to be a little overly dramatic when it comes to his boo boos.”  
  
“I’ll overly dramatic you.” Danny hisses, deftly and firmly ramming an elbow into Steve’s ribs.  
  
“Ouch! That hurt!”  
  
“Good, it was supposed.”  
  
“Gentlemen. Play nice.”  
  
“He started it.”  
  
“Then I’ll just have to end it,” Steve says setting his glass down and then taking Danny’s from him and doing the same with it. Then, without warning and definitely shocking Danny, he swoops in and locks lips, giving him a long, hard, dick-tingling kiss.  
“  
There,” he says with satisfaction when he finally sits back. “Are we all better now?”  
  
 _All better?_  
  
Not so much.  
  
Danny is red faced and a little flustered. They’ve been totally out in the open with Sean about their relationship but this…well this is a little much. Not that he didn’t enjoy the kiss because he did. It’s just that well….  
  
“Damn Steve," Sean laughs. "It looks like you’re using the same subduing tactics you always did.” Sean gives his shorts a little tug and then smiles appreciatively at the two of them.  
  
Danny starts to relax, feeling  a little proud for some reason.   
  
“I just don’t like to let my partner here go around with ruffled feathers for very long.” Steve grins cagily at Danny, “So I’ve found a very effective technique to calm him down.”  
  
“You call this calm?” Danny pretends to be pained, tilting his hips and tugging on his pants the same way Sean had.  
  
Steve looks even more satisfied.  
  
“Listen Danny. Why don’t you just slip those off?” Sean nods at his pants. “You’re going to have to anyway for me to check out your knee and from what I can see…” he gives Danny’s crotch a slow appreciative stare, “You can’t be all that comfortable with them on right now.”  
  
“Yeah thanks to this cave man!”  
  
“What you didn’t like what I did?”  
  
“I didn’t say that. It’s just that we are not alone, Steve.”  
  
“So what.” Steve looks over at his buddy, “Did that offend you Sean?”  
  
“Not in the least.” He gives his shorts another tug. “In fact I found it very entertaining.”  
  
“You see, Danny? Sean found that entertaining. Here, let me help you with these.”  
  
For some very hard to explain reason, Danny doesn’t fight him. He sits back and lets Steve undo his belt and unbutton and unzip his pants. As the zipper slides down, Danny ‘s cock twitches expectantly.  
  
 _Okay this?_  
  
This is nuts and he should be pretty damn embarrassed.  
  
He is, a little. But only a little. The crazy thing is that it’s also pretty damn arousing.  
  
 _So now having Steve strip him in front of his old college buddy is getting him hard fast?_  
  
Welcome to the insanity that is his life.  
  
_______~_______  
  
  
At first what Sean does is pretty much all strictly clinical.  
  
He ignores the bulge in Danny’s boxers and focuses solely on his knee. After he puts him through a far more extensive exam than any ortho doc ever did, he excuses himself to get some supplies from his bedroom.  
  
“So what exactly are you gonna do to me," Danny asks when he comes back.  
  
“I’m going to try and make your knee feel better.” Sean says succinctly. “First thing I need to do is knock down those muscle spasms you’re having.”  
  
“And that thing you’re holding will do that?”  
  
“It should.”  
  
“Oh great. That’s what I love-complete assurance.”  
  
Steve’s sitting next to Danny with his arm around him. He leans around so he’s eye to eye with Danny, “Relax D, Sean knows what he’s doing.”  
  
The next thing Danny knows Sean has electrodes strapped to his knee and is zapping him with little bursts of electricity, which somehow really do make it feel better. He takes a sip of his Baileys and smiles at Steve and can really find very little wrong with the world. “So Sean- what am I gonna do when you go back to the mainland? I mean shit – who’s gonna take care of my bum leg?”  
  
“Don’t worry- I’ll leave you with some good referrals.”  
  
It doesn’t even feel strange when Steve leans in and plants another killer kiss on him right after Sean says that.  
  
After all Sean’s already seen them kiss.  
  
“I gotta say, babe,” Danny offers a little dreamily when he comes up for air, “your friend here is very good at what he does.”  
  
“That he is.” Steve agrees with a smile and a glance that travels slowly toward Danny’s crotch.  
  
“And jus’ what are you looking at?”  
  
“Right now I’m looking at the pretty impressive bulge in your nice little white boxers.”  
  
“Yeah, what’s up with that,” Danny giggles, “my knee feels better and my dick gets hard.”  
  
Steve and Sean both laugh along with him.  
  
“You’d be surprised,” Sean says. “A lot of guys get hard when they get electro stim to a lower extremity.”  
  
“Really?” Steve pulls Danny closer, slipping his hand down into the open neck of his shirt. “Why is that Sean?”  
  
“Well my theory is the stimulus travels up to the groin and excites the same neuromuscular paths that are involved in sexual arousal. It’s like a win – win – what hurts feels better and what didn’t hurt feels even better.”  
  
“Interesting." Steve takes a slow deliberate sip of cognac. “So what other therapies do you have in mind for my partner here?” He kisses Danny’s forehead and keeps his hand where it is-under his shirt.

 

Playing with his nipples.

  
“Whoa time out!” Danny sputters. "You hit me with many more therapies like this one and I’m gonna be creaming my damn shorts.”  
  
“And that would be a problem?”  
  
“Have you lost your mind, Steve?" Danny frowns hard and looks as flustered as he feels, "It’s not like we’re all alone at your place for God’s sake.”  
  
Sean makes an amused kind of harrumph sound and excuses himself.  
  
The minute he’s out of the room Danny is in full force sputter mode, “What exactly are you doing here, Steven? Do you want me to cream my shorts in front of Sean?”  
  
“Of course not Danny.”  
  
He honestly looks like nothing could be further from the truth.  
  
“So then what is going on?”  
  
“I guess I should come clean with you, D.”  
  
“Oh oh. This sounds like trouble.”  
  
“Not trouble D." Steve takes a sip. "Opportunity.”  
  
“Triple oh oh. What are you up to? Tell me right now.”  
  
“Okay I will. First of all, would you agree that sex between you and I so far has been pretty damn good?”  
  
“I would agree," Danny squirms, "It most definitely has been.”  
  
“And would you agree that I’ve never steered you wrong in terms of suggesting new and different approaches when we have sex?”  
  
Danny frowns, hesitating because that early warning system of his is practically shrieking in his head. “So far… no, you haven’t.”  
  
“Okay so what I’m _up to_ is simply suggesting a new approach." He shrugs as innocently as a choirboy, "That’s all.”  
  
“A new approach as in what?”  
  
“As in having Sean join us.”  
  
Talk about full sputter mode. Danny can barely get the words out. “Are you k..kidding me?”  
  
“No. I'm not.  A few times– a long time ago, Sean and I did a threesome and I swear to God I never came so hard.”  
  
As he’s talking Steve continues gently rolling Danny’s nipples between his fingers. He reaches with his free hand to cup the bulge behind his boxers, “And I got to tell you watching you stretched out here –watching Sean hook you up to those wires and seeing that huge dick of yours get hard when you didn’t even plan on it. Well let me just say it's making me want to fuck you right here , right now.”  
  
“Oh shit, McGarrett." Danny rolls his eyes and takes a shaky breath. Not that it helps.  "You as usual are killing me dead. A threesome? Oh fuck. How’s that even work?”  
  
He can't believe he's asking the question.  
  
“It's easy." Steve shrugs, like it is.  "You just relax and let me fuck you. Sean hangs back,watching us and when the time is right, fucks me so that I explode inside of you."  
  
“Oh shit.” Danny's face goes instantly red; he squirms and shifts nervously. “You sure know how to make a guy get hard as hell.”  
  
“And you sure as hell know how to make a guy want to fuck you.”  
  
There is no one else on the face of the earth who pushes Danny's buttons like Steve. No one.  
  
“Fine. You win. Bring it on babe. No way I can say no to you and you fucking know it.”  
  
Steve smiles then leans in to lock lips with Danny and kiss him long and hard. When they finally come up he looks him in the eye and promises, “You are so not going to regret this.”  
  
"I better not."  
  
They kiss again. Even longer.  
  
Steve’s working his hand down into Danny's boxers when they hear a door open. Only Danny looks up.  
  
 _Oh fuck._  
  
Sean is coming toward them.  
  
Sean with that tight fitting white t-shirt on. Sean in those mesh shorts with clearly nothing else under them.  
  
“You need me to get these wires off of you, Danny," Sean asks in a low, sultry voice as he drops down next to him.  
  
“Yeah…I guess I do.”  
  
“No worries, just lay back and relax.”  
  
______~_________  
  
 _Relax?_  
  
It’s a tall order but thanks to the wine and the Baileys and Steve’s promise of what’s to come, Danny manages to do as he’s told. Stretched out on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Without a word, Sean gets to work removing the stim pads from his knee. Sitting next to him with his eyes intent on what Sean's doing and his arm draped over Danny’s shoulder, Steve casually slides a hand down his shirt.  
  
He does it lazily, like he’s doing nothing unusual.  
  
Thee same way he runs his fingers through his chest hair and over his nipples.  
  
 _Fuck._  
  
Maybe Steve can pull off acting like it's nothing but Danny’s breath hitches in his throat and it’s all he can do not to squirm.  
  
“That a boy, Danny," Steve says planting a kiss on his forehead, "Just let us take care of you."  
  
Then he starts to unbutton Danny's shirt.  
  
With Sean watching.  
  
He does it casually, too. Like he’s not really undressing him.  
  
Like even if he is, it’s no big deal.  
  
It’s a hell of a head-trip for Danny sitting there in only his boxers and now, unbuttoned shirt while the two of them do what they’re doing.  
  
Cock-teasing bookends –that’s what they are.  
  
 _And just how did he wind up here?_  
  
By thinking with his dick of course-something Steve seems to make him do regularly.   
  
 _Maybe it's not always such a bad idea?_  
  
A voice in his head throws out the possibility because right now Steve’s fingers playing over his chest feel damn good. He loves it when he plays with his nipples the way he is-rolling them into hard nubs then smoothing over them with just the pad of his thumb. Sean’s capable hands gently massaging the last twinges of stiffness from his knee and then working their way up his thigh provide a strangely exciting counterpoint to Steve’s.  
  
“So…good,” he purrs.  
  
It just slips out.  
  
“And it’s only going to get better babe.” Steve answers, leaning in so Danny feels his breath on his neck.   
  
 _Oh God._  
  
As if to prove what he just said, Steve lowers his head and, like it's just the two of them, starts flicking his tongue lazily over one nipple then the other. It’s all Danny can do not to moan.  
  
A few seconds later that’s not even an option.  
  
Steve knows more ways to kill him with that mouth of his than anyone he’s ever known.  
  
 _And now he’s demonstrating one of them to his buddy?_    
  
If Danny’s eyes had been open he’d have blushed to see the pleased look that passes between Steve and Sean. It’s Sean’s voice he hears next, which isn’t all that surprising given Steve's lips are locked on one of his nipples and doing terrible, wonderful things to it . He shifts and squirms, helpless to do anything about the sensations shooting through his groin.  
  
“Let’s get you out of these,” Sean murmurs.  
  
Danny feels a tug on the waistband of his boxers.  _Yes please_. Without hesitation he lifts his bottom.  
  
Swiftly, deftly, his boxers are pulled down.  
  
 _And how is this okay?_  
  
He’s got no answer. It just is.  
  
“That a boy, Danny,” Steve says, pausing to help Sean. It kills him when Steve’s voice goes husky like that. He has to steal a glance at him.  
  
  _Fuck._  
  
It kills him when Steve looks at him that way-eyes smoldering, he's making no secret of exactly what he wants to do.  
  
“Very nice.” Sean's voice redirects them. He's studying what he's just uncovered.  
  
“Didn’t I tell you I was a very lucky man?”  
  
 _Oh shit. Now both of them are inspecting his stuff?_ Danny’s face burns hotly. Oblivious to his discomfort and apparently eager for any attention it can get, his dick lifts up off his belly.  
  
“You certainly are.”  
  
The fact that Sean looks at him instead of Steve when he says it makes Danny's face burn even hotter.   
  
“You mind if I say hello?” Sean asks, reaching toward his dick.  
  
“No. Go ahead."  
  
 _Excuse me? I believe he's asking me?_  
  
It’s just as well Steve answered for him. Danny’s not so sure his mouth will work. A second later when Sean starts gently marching his fingers along his swollen penis he’s absolutely sure it won't. The only thing he can get out of his mouth is a desperate sounding moan.  
  
“I pretty much have my hands full,” Steve whispers to Sean, rolling Danny’s ample balls between his fingers then hefting them in his palm.  
  
 _This?_  
  
Okay this is cruel and unusual. If the two of them keep this up Danny’s going to embarrass himself all over the place. He squeezes his eyes shut and presses his head back against the sofa. His fists dig into the sofa so hard his bottom lifts up. It takes all the self-control he has not to just push their hands out of the way and give himself the few hard strokes he needs to come.  
  
“We better be careful,” he hears Steve warn Sean. The next second no one’s touching him anywhere at all.  
  
"No!" He says with a groan.  
  
“Easy buddy. Let's just get you a little more comfortable."  
  
Steve. Of course. Sensible as always. Then he hears, “Hey Sean? You mind turning off a few lights in here?”  
  
 _Yes please-pitch black is fine with me._  
  
Sean lights two large pillar candles on the coffee table; flicks off the lamps and then pads off into the bedroom saying he'll be right back. Left nearly naked and alone with Steve, Danny feels almost drugged as he lets himself be stretched out lengthways on the longest section of the sofa.  
  
“And let’s get rid of this,” he hears Steve murmur.  
  
The next thing he knows his shirt is off.  
  
Seriously.  
  
McGarrett can strip him faster than he can strip himself..  
  
“Hmm that’s better,” Steve says, shedding his own clothes even faster and then climbing cat-like up on top of him. _Ommph!_ It’s no small thing- having McGarrett settle over top of you. Considerate as always, though, Steve supports his weight on his knees so he’s straddling but not sitting on Danny. He's in perfect position to reach for his cock, which he does immediately. _Oh God!_ That hand wrapped around his dick. That face staring down at him. Two firm strokes are all it would take to come.  
  
Of course he’s not going to get them.  
  
"You like it when I do this?” Steve asks, scooting a little closer so he can slide his own swollen cock into his hand alongside Danny’s and squeeze both of them at once.  
  
“Ohh…hhh guh!”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” Steve grins, pressing his knees into Danny's hips as he studies their throbbing cocks. "So how’s that battered body of yours feeling now?”  
  
“It feels g…good.”  
  
“Told you Sean would fix you up.”  
  
“ Sean…my ass, you're the one-”  
  
“What’s that about your ass?”  
  
 _Oh shit._ Sean’s voice is coming towards them. Danny's naked and hard and almost about  to beg for relief. Maybe this whole three-way thing needs to be shelved for a later date. What he needs right now is Steve. _Just Steve._  
  
“Just that his ass is incredible.” Steve answers for him. Again.   
  
Danny rolls his eyes and sighs.  
  
“Shh, patience,” Steve whispers.  Then to Sean, “You doing okay?”  
  
“I’m doing more than okay.”  
  
 _Okay so why is Sean’s voice suddenly lower and huskier?_ Danny peeks at him from under half opened eyes. Sean is next to the sofa sans t-shirt. _When did that happen?_ It doesn’t matter. What does matter is his gorgeous body. The guy’s chest is almost as carved as Steve’s. No hair though. _Interesting._ A gleaming stainless steel nipple ring catches Danny’s eye. _Even more interesting._  
  
“Although I do feel a little overdressed,” Sean says giving Steve a sly smile as he lays a hand on his shoulder.   
  
“Well we can’t have that can we?” It’s like they've practiced the move before the way Steve reaches over and tugs Sean’s gym shorts  down so he can step out of them. “There much better.” Keeping one hand still wrapped around their cocks, Steve fingers the piercing dangling from the tip of Sean's, “I see you've done a little accessorizing.”  
  
He rolls the small ring then gives it a gentle tug.  
  
“Oh fuck!” Sean hisses.  
  
 _Okay this is too much._  
  
The sight of the two carved bodies looming over his has Danny totally unhinged. Suddenly he gets why threesomes are so damn hot. He’s excited like he’s never been before-it’s a high fidelity, multiple channel kind of excitement- incredible feelings are coming at him from all directions. It only gets better the next second when Sean steps so close his shins press against the sofa. Again like it’s a practiced move Steve reaches for and brings his throbbing dick to his lips. Before he makes contact he gives Danny a look.  
  
A look that asks for permission.  
  
With his own cock being artfully stroked, instead of feeling any kind of jealousy Danny grunts an eager, “Do it.”  
  
 _Why not?_  
  
He wants more than anything to see those lips and that mouth go to work on Sean’s sleek dick.  
  
He wants that and more, he realizes with a throaty groan.  
  
He wants Sean and Steve to fuck him.  
  
______~_____  
  
The sight of Steven McGarrett giving head is one of the most out-of-this-world, erotic sights Danny’s ever seen. Up until now he’s never been able to appreciate the artful, gifted way Steve relaxes his jaw to take nearly every inch of the cock he’s pleasuring. Sean’s isn’t as thick as his own but is at least an inch longer-neither the length nor the piercing seems to bother Steve at all. Danny can almost feel the delicious sensation of those lips moving up and down on his cock as he watches. He squirms and clenches his bottom when Steve pulls back and starts sucking on Sean's tip. He can almost feel the suction pulling the come right out of him.   
  
“My turn now,” Sean pants, surprising Steve by pushing him back.  
  
Steve stops but gives his friend a questioning look. Lips puffy and slick with saliva; his eyes promise he’s got more tricks to treat Sean to.  
  
“We got to… slow down,” Sean gasps. “Unless you want me coming right now.”  
  
“I want you coming inside me," is Steve's immediate answer. "How about you get me ready while I take care of D.” He lets go of Sean's cock and turns his attention to Danny. A smile works its way across his face as his eyes travel down his partner's bare belly and take in his almost vertical dick. “Flip over for me D," he murmurs, spreading his knees to give him more room.  
  
“Oh man…" Cheeks red and dick getting harder, Danny stammers, "I am s...so dead.”  
  
Both Sean and Steve laugh dirty little laughs as they watch him turn on to his stomach. Neither of them misses how dusky and swollen his cock is. Steve actually does something about it,  “Here, let me help you,” he says, carefully freeing Danny’s cock and balls out from under him. Once he has him arranged safely, he drops down between his splayed legs.  
  
He's so close Danny can feel his breath on his ass and shudders. His entire backside dimples with gooseflesh. When Steve's hands settle on his bottom his body jerks.  
  
“Shhh, relax, Danny. You know you’re going to love this.”  
  
 _God I hope so._  
  
Keeping  up a soft stream of reassurances, Steve kneads Danny bottom.  
  
Meanwhile, Sean slides wordlessly into position behind him. “Hmmm,” he murmurs as he squeezes his taut ass.  “Even better than I remembered.”  He grabs a small he'd left on the coffee table and flips it open, "Here you go pal."  
  
It's Steve's turn to break out in goosebumps, “Hey – that’s cold!”  
  
“Not for long." Sean's right. He's almost as consummate a tactician as his Naval Academy buddy and soon has Steve making some very happy noises.  
  
It’s impressive how good Steve is  at multi-tasking. As he endures the spine tingling things Sean is doing to his ass he continues to lovingly minister to Danny’s. No cold gel for his partner though. No need. Not when there’s something much kinder, or crueler, depending on how you look at it.  
  
It’s cruel if you believe the way Danny gasps and squirms when Steve’s mouth clamps down on him. “Oh God!” He sounds like he's being tortured..  
  
Guess again.  
  
This is the kind of torture you dream of. Danny writhes and moans non-stop. He has to see this. He lifts his head and looks back over his shoulder.  
  
 _Oh God._  
  
Steve is going after his ass like it’s a delicacy he’s been denied far too long. He looks up only for the second it takes to give Danny a  wicked, slick lipped grin then it's back to work. His tongue licks and circles lazily at first then stabs and insistently demands entry. Danny’s helpless to do anything but take it. When Steve’s tongue breeches his hole he groans. When he feels it thrust and twirli inside him and hears hungry slurping noises he wants to die.  
  
 _This?_  
  
 _How can this feel so damn good?_  
  
It’s not just his ass that’s getting attention, either. Steve’s thumbs are massaging the soft spot between it and his balls so deftly a steady stream of clear fluid is oozing from his dick.   
  
He moans again. He can't help it.  
  
 _Who could?_  
  
Of course he's not the only one enduring an incredible assault. Sean is an equally gifted Naval officer. Every once in a while what he's doing to Steve gets so intense Steve has to stop and get his breath. It’s only for a minute though, and after a shaky deep breath or two, he’s back to work. Pretty soon Danny he has bucking up off the couch and sounding like he's close to losing his mind. “Hurry,” he begs.  
  
“Soon, Danny. Show me you’re ready.”  
  
"No. Now."  
  
"Not until you show me."  
  
Danny grimaces and shakes his head but a second later that all changes. Steve's demand isn't really a demand at all. The only thing he wants Danny to do is lay still while he goes to work on him with something a little more forceful than his mouth. "That's it. Take it," he murmurs as he works a thumb into Danny's hole. After a few slow circles he zeros in on his prostate and Danny hisses, pressing back immediately for more. With a knowing grin, Steve licks his other thumb and then slides it in too. Now, with both hands resting on Danny's muscular ass he can work it like never before. The muscles in his forearms go taut as he pulls and stretches Danny's bottom.  
  
Talk about an out of this world sensation.  “Uh…oh m…man.” Danny's reduced to being barely coherent.  
  
“Oh man is right. You should see your ass begging me to fuck you.”  
  
“Just …please, n...now.”  
  
“You think you’re ready?”   
  
“G...od yes.”  
  
“You good, Steve?” Sean whispers.  
  
Hearing his voice and knowing what he's about to do to Steve makes Danny whimper. He bites his lip to hold it in.  
  
“Yeah…. but let me go first.”  
  
“You got it.”  
  
Danny can’t see him but he feels the sofa shift as Sean settles back in the corner of the sofa stroking his own cock and watching the two of them. _This is it_. Steve’s going to sink that huge, hard dick of his into him and Sean's right there watching.  
  
 _And then he's going to do the same thing to Steve?_  
  
It makes Danny shudder to imagine what that will feel like. He wants Steve now, wants him so desperately he pushes his bottom up off the sofa begging to be fucked.  
  
“Okay D. Here you go.”  
  
He feels Steve's knee-walk till he's flush up against the top of his thighs. Feels cool air on his lubed backside. Steve's right there ready to do it.   
  
“Let me in, babe.” Steve husks, tapping one cheek and then the other with his hard cock.  
  
Danny tilts his hips and pushes his bottom up.  _Do it_.  
  
Like he's on one of his most important missions, Steve sits back on his haunches and takes a deep breath. Then, with more control than any other man would be capable of, slowly feeds the head of his cock into Danny's slick hole. He holds his breath, grunting with the effort it takes not to start thrusting right away.  
  
Even just those first few inches are ungodly.Danny lets out a shocked grunt. The temptation to hold his breath is huge but he forces himself not to. He has to deep breathe through this-otherwise there’s no way his body can take Steve.  
  
“That’s it babe…” Steve purrs and rubs his backside. Then out of nowhere, without warning, his hand flies up and comes down hard giving Danny a slap hard enough to leave a bright red handprint. The shock of the slap does as intended and Danny  relaxes enough for Steve to slide in deeper. “Now," Steve growls, stretching out over Danny's prone body while his deeply embedded cock pins him to the sofa, "get used to me.”  
  
 _Is he kidding?_  
  
It’s the same every time. At first Danny wonders what he was thinking. Steve is too big; he’s going to rip him apart. The sensation of stretching and burning and being filled beyond what he can take are so intense he forgets everything except surviving. Panting and groaning he claws at the sofa, trying to get away even though he's impossibly trapped under Steve's body.  
  
“Shh, you’re doing great, D.” Steve tells him, nuzzling against his neck, setting off more goose bumps. Laid out over him,elbows supporting his weight, it looks at first as if Steve's holding himself completely still. On closer look a tremor runs across his buttocks. Each time it does Danny lets out a soft little gasp and his toes fan out. It's subtle what Steve is doing to him. And utterly effective. As he clenches and unclenches his buttocks his cock gently but insistently nudges Danny's insides.   
  
Pure torture laced with a hint of something very very good.  
  
Danny groans, still sounding more pained than pleasured.  
  
But not for long.  
  
In fact as soon as Steve slides a hand under him and finds his cock the noises coming from his mouth change entirely. In minutes well practiced strokes and squeezes have him rock hard and moaning. It’s like this every time. As his insides adjust and his dick is tended to, his body relaxes and lets Steve bottom out until he's so deeply buried the dark patch of hair around his cock tickles Danny’s bottom.  
  
This time it’s Steve who groans.  
  
Danny answers by tentatively lifting his bottom up off the sofa. Just a little bit. But just enough to make Steve's cock press against his prostate. He hisses with pleasure.  
  
“You good,babe?” Steve asks.  
  
“So… good." He can barely choke out an answer-that's how good he is.  
  
“God I love being inside you.”  
  
 _Okay that almost takes him right over the edge_. It’s his ass Steve’s talking about. It's his ass, his body and the way he’s willing to be fucked raw that Steve loves. The realization makes Danny half crazy. He tilts his bottom again, hungry for another jolt of pleasure. Instead of hearing Steve warn him to go slow, a voice comes from behind Steve.  
  
“Ready for me, now?”   
  
 _Sean. Asking to fuck Steve._  
  
“Yeah. Go…slow.”  
  
 _Steve telling him to do it._  
  
“You got it.”  
  
 _Oh God this is it._  
  
_______~_________  
  
Once they start and  the three of them are straining and grunting against each other it's even more incredible than anything Danny ever imagined.  
  
Before that happens though, a little repositioning is in order. After he takes a deep breath and being very careful to stay inside him, Steve straightens up, pulling Danny with him until they're both on their knees.

 

Danny gasps. It's like a huge boulder just moved inside him.

 

"Easy D, " Steve purrs, rubbing a hand over his backside, " I got you." 

 

Boy does he ever.

 

Danny can barely breathe, much less fight what Steve is doing to him.  Steve presses on his back telling him to drop down so his chest is flat on the sofa and ass is up in the air.

 

 _No._ Danny makes a reluctant sound and shakes his head  but seconds later does as he's told.

 

Then he cringes.

  
He knows what's coming.  
  
Now Steve can straddle him- hell, he can practically ride him. Knees bent, he'll position himself over Danny's hole, grab onto his shoulders and piston that dick of his so deep Danny will feel it all the way in his gut. The angle of his strokes will be vicious-each one is going to hammer his prostate.  
  
Not even close to being adjusted to the new position, Danny gasps when he hears Steve grunt and feels his body jerk forward.  
  
 _So Sean's inside him now?_  
  
With his cheek pressed against the sofa and Steve draped over him Danny can only get a partial view of what's happening . It's more than enough. Sean's behind Steve, one leg braced on the floor; the other bent-with his foot digging into the couch on the other side of  Steve. _Talk about riding._ Sean grips Steve's hips and with one smooth motion drives his long, dagger-like cock into him. Steve gasps and jerks forward again. _Oh fuck._ It feels like Sean's cock is driving Steve's deeper; like both of them are fucking him.  Before Danny can even get his breath Steve and Sean start a wicked game of tag team-Sean starts out a half beat before Steve, driving deep into him and then Steve thrusts into Danny with a loud, pained grunt. They find their rhythm fast, pistoning in and out with powerful strokes accompanied by loud smacking sound of balls slapping against bare backsides. Even with his fingers gripping the sofa Danny slides forward each time Steve pommels him. As violent and awful as it is, an incredible sensation starts to spread through his belly and down his dick.  
  
The thought of what they're doing, what _he's_ letting them do to him only ratchets up its intensity.  
  
He has to see what the three of them look like  
  
Has to.  
  
Straining against the iron grip Steve has on his shoulders he manages to steal a look over his shoulder. _Holy fuck_. The sight of the two sweat covered bodies pounding into him is almost enough to take him over the edge.  
  
 _Almost._  
  
It’s always this way when Steve fucks him; it’s even worse now. It’s like his orgasm has to fight its way out- like there's some kind of force field that has to be breeched.  
  
Steve knows what he needs but has to hold onto him to brace for Sean’s violent thrusts. There’s no way he can do what he needs to.  “Se..an,” he gasps, “ Help… Danny.”  
  
Sean needs no more instruction. Without a word he leans down, reaching for Danny’s cock. Just as skillfully and as lovingly as Steve would have, he begins to stroke him.Danny almost sobs with gratitude. His dick begins to spasm almost immediately.  
  
“Come for me Danny,” Steve hisses into his ear.  
  
“Do it Danny."   
  
Both of them. Cocks buried to the hilt in ass. Telling him to come.  
  
 _It's not like he has a choice._  
  
As he feels his climax approach he holds his breath. He's scared.  
  
 _For good reason_.  
  
The orgasm that slams into him a second later is like one of those wicked summer storms that takes everything down in its path. The thing feels like it’s turning his gut inside out each time it sucks a long, hot strand of come out of him. He's powerless to do anything but let it milk him dry. His moans into the sofa are muffled but continuous-the sensation is that intense.     
  
“That’s it… D,” Steve gasps, still being fucked so hard by Sean that it's difficult to speak. The sensation of Danny’s bowels spasming around his cock is ungodly and all it takes to bring on a breath stealing, dick shattering orgasm of his own. With a bellow he hollows his buttocks and starts shooting deep into Danny.  
  
Now it's Sean turn to gasp.  
  
As Steve comes, his vicious contractions squeeze Sean the same way Danny's squeezed him. Digging his fingers into Steve’s hips he rides out a climax that's like nothing he can remember.  Both he and Steve  make the same astonished, animal-like noises as their cocks explode with mind numbing pleasure.    
  
Finally, when they're sure they can't take another second, it's over.  
  
The room goes quiet except for everyone's labored breathing.   
  
It’s too much for Steve and Sean to hold themselves up any longer. Steve collapses onto Danny first and then Sean does the same onto him. The three of them lay there gasping for breath, their sweat soaked bodies tight against each others, lingering pulses of pleasure still making their cocks twitch.  
  
Danny’s the first one to find his voice, “Anyone…still alive?” he pants.   
  
“Barely.” Sean answers.  
  
“N…no.” Steve struggles to get just the one word out.  
  
“Well, hurry up and join living,” Sean chuckles as he carefully slides out of Steve.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny grunts, “Ow, you’re-"   
  
The definite wince in Danny's voice makes Steve recover instantly. “What D? Am I hurting you?”  
  
“No but you’re making it damn hard to breathe. How about you get off of me you lummox?”  
  
There’s laughing and shifting and rearranging bodies so that no one’s on top of anyone and everyone’s swollen cock is free to rest against a thigh or settle on a  patch of slick hair. Sean slides back into his previous perch in one corner of the sofa. Steve does the same in the other corner, angling himself so he can pull Danny up under his arm. Fingers lazily playing over his chest, he asks, “So what did you think, Danny?”  
  
“I think you two are kinky, twisted sex maniacs-”  
  
“And?” Steve asks, shooting Sean a sly smile.  
  
“And I’m damned happy to join the club.”  
  
  
  
  
_______~________  
  



End file.
